3 Times Thomas and Newt Kissed
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Thomas/Newt obviously. Rated T for angst and some violence. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

** "I need to talk to you, Tommy. Just you. It'll only take a second."**

**_What now_****? Thomas wondered.**

** "What's this crap?" Minho asked.**

** "Just cut me some slack. I need to give something to Tommy here. Tommy and no one else."**

** "Whatever, go for it." Minho adjusted the straps of the Launchers on his shoulders. "But we need to hurry."**

** Thomas stepped in the hall with Newt, scared to death of what his friend might say and how crazy it might sound. The seconds were ticking away.**

** They walked a few feet from the door before Newt stopped and faced him, then held out a small sealed envelope. "Stuff this in your pocket."**

** "What is it?" Thomas took it and turned it over; it was blank on the outside.**

** "Just put the bloody thing in your pocket."**

** Thomas did as he was told, confused but curious.**

** "Now look me in the eyes." Newt snapped his fingers.** Thomas did, and his heart hurt at the fear he saw there, the sadness.

Newt kissed him.

Thomas gasped as Newt's lips brushed over his, and his eyes fluttered closed. He felt his hands slide down to Newt's waist, and he pulled his friend into his arms. Newt's tongue touched his, and Thomas moaned and put his hand on the back of Newt's head, bringing him even closer.

Newt broke their kiss, gasping for air. "Promise me you won't open that envelope until you know the time is right."

** "How will I-"**

** "You'll bloody know!"** Newt grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Thomas into a hard but passionate kiss. "I love you, Tommy. I've bloody loved you since the Maze, and don't you dare believe me if I ever tell you I hate you."

Thomas smiled. "I love you too, Newt," he said, and meant it. Newt just pulled him into another kiss and when it ended Newt headed back towards the weapons room.

**AN: Everything written in bold belongs to James Dashner except the Author's Notes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Newt suddenly jumped to his feet, so quickly that Thomas almost stumbled backward. Newt lifted the Launcher and pointed it at Minho. "I am a Crank, Minho! I am a Crank! Why can't you get that through your bloody head? If you had the Flare and knew what you were about to go through, would you want your friends to stand around and watch? Huh? Would you want that? He was shouting by the time he finished and was shaking more with even passing moment.**

** Minho didn't say anything, and Thomas knew why. He himself was trying to find words and coming up empty. Newt's glare shifted to him. "And you, Tommy," the boy said, lowering his voice. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here and asking me to leave with you. A lot of bloody nerve. The sight of you makes me sick."**

The anger that filled Thomas surprised him. "How can you even say that?!" Thomas yelled in Newt's face. Newt's eyes widened and he stepped backwards. "Do you not remember that you told me you loved me?! Is that gone now?!"

Newt's face softened. "Tommy," he whispered. Thomas glanced behind him to see his friends staring at him in shock. Minho had a hurt look on his face, and Thomas felt awful but he turned back to Newt. "I love you."

Thomas stepped forward and held Newt's face in his hands, unwilling to let him go. "You're _mine_!" Thomas yelled, and smashed his lips against Newt's. Newt moaned and kissed him back, sucking on Thomas' lower lip as if his life depended on it. It was almost a brutal kiss, nothing like even the one they shared outside the weapons room. Newt put his hands on Thomas' shoulders and kissed him, the kiss including lips and tongue and teeth.

Thomas' lip was bleeding when he finally let Newt go. "Come with us. Please."

"I can't, Tommy." Newt kissed him, gentle this time, and wiped the blood away. "I love you. Hell, I'd ask you to bloody marry me if I weren't a Crank. But go. Please go."

"Newt-"

"Go! Now!" Newt yelled at him, and Thomas grabbed Minho by the hand and Brenda by the arm and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

** "You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think I did."**

** "What happened?" Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around the weapon.**

** "I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all...your...****_fault_****!"**

** Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it towards himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his forehead. "Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!"**

Thomas threw the gun on the ground, careful not to accidentally shoot it, and grabbed Newt and kissed him. His eyes closed and he felt Newt's arms around him. He was beginning to get used to it, and he knew that this kiss would be one of their last. Newt kissed him back gently, deepening it, and he ran his hands through Newt's hair.

Newt laughed softly, his face glowing and his eyes lit up. "Always wanted to do that, Tommy," he gasped. "You're so beautiful...Never forget that." He pressed his lips to Thomas' again, allowing the kiss to linger, and he ran his thumb over Thomas' bottom lip. "Glad I got to kiss you before it happened. Please kill me, Thomas."

** "I can't, Newt, I can't."**

** "Make amends! Repent for what you did!" The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. Then his voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper. "Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery."**

** The words horrified Thomas. "Newt, maybe we can-"**

** "Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!"**

** "I can't."**

** "Do it!"**

** "I can't!" How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his best friends?**

** "Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!"**

** "Newt..."**

** "Do it before I become one of them!"**

** "I..."**

** "KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gathered one last tremblng gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please."**

** Wtih his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger. **


End file.
